No Day but Today
by Crittab
Summary: Rent- Mimi and Roger spend time together after Maureen's show. Note strong M rating. Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rent, or any of the characters in this story. No copyright infringement intended.

**No Day but Today**

Roger, Mimi, and Mark made their way back to their building after the long, hectic night of Maureen's show and the subsequent riot. The excitement of the night had left them all wired, and the anticipation of his footage being on the news left Mark antsy.

"It's 10:45, I can't believe I cut it so close," Mark said as they entered their building.

"Relax, you have plenty of time before the 11 o'clock news," Roger said.

"Yes, yes, I know," Mark said, "but I have to prepare! You can't just 'watch' your own footage, you have to get in the zone." Mimi laughed at his boyish excitement, while Roger just shook his head. The reached Mimi's place on the stairs.

"Well you go get in the zone, we'll wait here," he said. Mark bolted the rest of the way up, leaving Mimi and Roger outside of her place. She opened the door and walked in, motioning for him to follow.

"What a night!" she exclaimed, dropping her key on the table. He laughed.

"I can't believe she got the entire room Mooing. Only Maureen," Roger said, hanging back by the door. Mimi sat on the couch.

"You gonna stay over there?" she asked. He took notice of where he was and took a few steps to the couch and sat next to her. She turned to him, cross-legged on the couch, "That's better," she said smiling. He took a moment just to look at her, brushing a stay hair away from her face.

"I want to apologize again for the other night," Roger said. She shook her head.

"Don't. No day but today, remember?" he smiled and nodded slowly.

"No day but today," he agreed. He took a moment to just take in her beauty. The moonlight illuminated her soft skin, her black mane of hair, her big, vibrant eyes. She smiled, bringing his attention to her full, beautiful mouth.

"What are you staring at?" she asked softly, a smile playing on her lips. He grinned.

"Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight." She leaned in, catching his lips softly. He kissed her back timidly at first, but more forcefully after a moment.

Slowly, she pushed him onto his back, allowing herself to lay on top of his long frame. His hands grazed her arms, and her back, pulling her tightly against him. His left hand gathered in her hair, while the right one found a home on the small of her back, making small circles.

She was intoxicated by his taste, his tenderness, the way he felt beneath her. All of her senses were alive. Needing to feel more, she slowly moved her hips against his, feeling him against her. He groaned softly.

It had been a long time since he'd been like this. This alive, this close to a woman. He was scared. She sensed it and pulled away a moment.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a whisper. He swallowed heavily.

"I'm scared," he admittedly softly, running his hand over her cheek and through her hair. She smiled softly and kissed him.

"You can't hurt me, babe." He nodded slowly.

"I can't hurt you," he repeated softly. He looked in her eyes, "and I won't. I promise." She smiled lightly.

"Are you ready?" she asked, understanding his hesitation. He waited a moment, and nodded, pulling her back down to him.

Their lips fused once more, this time with a more heated passion. He hands roamed her back, and then backside, grinding against her in the most sensual way. She moaned softly, loving the feeling of him against her.

The sat up on the couch, and she pulled his shirt off, exploring his muscled chest with her fingertips. He pulled off her dress and kissed the soft skin of her neck and shoulders.

Not long after, the rest of their clothing gathered in a pile on the floor. They revelled in the feeling of being skin to skin for the first time.

The kissed more passionately, with more need. Roger's tongue explored her mouth fully, as his hands roamed her body freely. She slung a leg over his waist and straddled him while seated upright on the couch, grinding against his erection.

"God, Mimi," he groaned, his lips pressed against her chest. She took hold of him, stroking him a few times, feeling his need in her hands. She watched his face as he closed his eyes and breathed silently through his parted lips. "I need you," he whispered, regaining eye contact. She nodded, and stroked him against her, feeling her own center pulse with desire.

Slowly she lowered herself onto him, feeling filled in a way she had only dreamed of. Feeling like they fit.

He put his hands on her hips and helped her glide over him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as she began to go faster, needing to feel every part of him against her. He pulled her tightly to him. Sweat began to build between them, their soft noises became louder and more fervent.

He stood up, laying her on her back, never disturbing their connection. He laid on top of her, and began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but then harder and faster, regaining their previous pace.

She watched him move in and out of her, her hands roaming his body with need. She felt her orgasm build hard and fast.

"Roger," she cried as she released. The feeling of her releasing around him, and the sound of his name on her lips sent shockwaves through his body. He thrust into her hard and fast until he was spent. Slowly he came to a stop, still buried within her. He collapsed on top of her as she pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around him.

A few moments passed in silence before they separated. He kissed her deeply, and with more love than she'd ever experienced before. He didn't have to say it, she knew.

"We should go watch the news with Mark," she said softly after a moment. He nodded and stood up, grabbing his discarded clothing, and passing her hers. Once dressed, they walked to the door together, and he stopped her, pulling her close.

"Thank you," he said softly. She looked at him, confused.

"For what?" He shrugged.

"For forgiving me. Making this work." She smiled lightly.

"No day but today," she said softly. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door and up to his apartment to support their friend.

**End**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first attempt at a Roger/Mimi fic, and I'm half asleep at 4am, so please excuse the random and, I'm sure, plentiful spelling and grammar mistakes. Hope you liked it, let me know.


End file.
